Lost and Found
by sushisama
Summary: [slash(rikuxsora)] Continuation of 'Glossed Over'. Sora wonders through the darkness in order to find Riku, even if it means becoming a Heartless again, if only to have Riku keep his promise. Read and review, please. ^ATTENTION: READ^
1. Fighitng the Darkness

**Title. **Lost and Found**  
Part. **one / -

**Part title. **Fighting the darkness**  
Authour. **~sushisama~ (sushivice@netscape.net)  
**Warnings. **Sappiness for all, much to my chagrin.  I've always wanted to say that.  Hieh.  Spoilers for the end of the game, as well.  And shounen-ai everywhere.  I guess I should mention that.  
**Disclaimer. **The characters mentioned herein are property of Squaresoft and Disney.    
**Notes. **Aha, the continuation to 'Glossed Over'.  And out so quickly after the ending of the other one, as well.  Go me.  I'm on the ball.  I'm tired and lacking in sleep, but at least I'm on the ball.  This part isn't all that good, but it's just kind of a set-up for the next part.  Well, no not really...  but I really wanted to write this little bit, so, eh, deal with it.  I feel no need to explain myself further.  Read and review, please?  *squees cutely*

**/ / = thoughts     [ ] = dreams     ( ) = flashbacks**  
::*~~*::

            The Paopu fruit was a legend known to anyone that lived on the Destiny Island.  If one were to share the fruit with someone, their two destinies would become entwined.  No matter what happened, something would always bring the two souls back together, no matter the distance of separation, whether it is by land or by death.  
            It was a legend Sora had known since he was a little boy.  He always thought of it as some romantic story that, more than likely, was made by some woman, desiring more attention from her boyfriend.  No matter how cheesy it was, though, he still believed in it and took it very seriously.  
            He would only share the fruit with someone he thought would be able to take care of him.  A lover, maybe, or just a best friend.  In any case, he would not carelessly share the fruit with just anyone.  And, when he did find someone, he would do anything to stay with that person.  
            The Keyblade master had come across said person, and had indeed shared the fruit with him.  But it seemed now that he would never get the chance to live out his life with his silver-haired friend, and instead would be left to the darkness of his heart.  
            He fought the Heartless mindlessly, the graceful movements and techniques of his sword fighting a habit against those that threatened he and his friends.  Alongside of Donald and Goofy, he defeated monsters that were in the shape of demons and angels, focusing his energy on his ultimate goal: to find Ansem.  And make him pay for what he had done, not only for the people of the different worlds, but for Riku.  
            Riku.  The silver-haired beauty that had shared the Paopu fruit with Sora.  The teenager had been taken into the darkness known as Ansem and made into a puppet.  Sora had been so close.  So close to finally being with Riku, the way he had always dreamed to be, after the night under the Paopu tree over a year ago.  
            And then it was taken away.  
            He fought his way through the different worlds until he finally made it to the End of the World.  The hardest of Heartless were there and it took them several fights with several heals and potions before they made it to the Final Rest.  As Donald and Goofy set their stuff down to rest for a minute, Sora stared at the door in front of him.  He knew where it would lead to.  
            "Sora," Donald started, "sit down and rest.  And then we should take the Gummi ship and go back to Traverse for a few more supplies."  
            The brunette turned around to face his friends, an unreadable look on his face.  "We have enough.  There's no need to go back.  Only to go forward."  
            "But...  Sora, I think it would be a good idear to just go back, if only for a few minutes," Goofy suggested.  
            "No."  Sora's tone was final.  "We have to get Ansem.  We have to make him pay for what he has done."  
            The king's guards just stared at him, not knowing exactly what to say.  They knew why the boy wanted to destroy the ruler so badly, but they didn't know it would be to the point where Sora would only be able to see his main goal.  They figured it would be best to let Sora do with his revenge quickly.  After all, they did need to get back to their king as soon as possible...  
            "Sora, just rest for a minute, then," Goofy urged.  "And then we'll go get 'im.  But there's no use in you going without any strength."  
            The human was silent for a moment before he weakly nodded and stepped onto the glowing green circle that would restore his health.  As the point worked his magic, he breathed heavily, imagining what it would be like to fight Ansem.  And to destroy him.  
            / You will pay for taking him from me, Ansem...  You will pay... /  
  
            "Why do you fight me, boy?" Ansem asked Sora as they stood face-to-face in the hollowed out tree on the Destiny Island.  "Why do you fight the darkness?  We are all to return to it.  Will you not accept this, and allow your heart to sink?"  
            "Never," Sora said in a final tone.  
            "But..."  The former ruler smirked, his voice taking on a hint of mockery.  "Don't you want to follow him?  Don't you want to be with him again?"  
            Sora did not reply at first.  It wasn't that easy of a question for him to answer.  After a moment of concentration, he breathed a heavy sigh and then stared Ansem deep into his empty eyes, his expression that of determination.  "Of course I want to follow him.  But, there's no point.  Because..."  He grinned.  "Because I don't want to be yelled at for an eternity for giving up so easily."  
            Ansem glared.  "Insolent fool," he sneered.  "You shall pay for the trouble you've caused me.  When I am done with you, there won't be enough for you to even become a Heartless.  You shall never see him again."  
            "You're wrong."  Sora readied his Keyblade, prepared for the upcoming battle.  "We have to see each other once again.  After all..."  He launched himself at Ansem, clipping the older man's arm.  He turned around quickly, ready for another attack.  
            "He has a promise to keep to me."

Sorrie for the abrupt ending, but the rest of it I wanted to be in a part all its own.  Bruu.  And this was a really sappy ending.  Grr.  I growl at myself for so much cheesiness as of late.  And everything seems to keep coming back to that damnable promise, doesn't it?  Eh.  Though it's corny, it's Sora's driving force in this fic, so get over it.  
And, seeing as it's early in the morning once more, no more shout-outs.  I'll do it soon, because I really like to.  I've just been so tired lately...  Augh.  Fucking insomnia...  Pardon my language.  I think I shall try sleep again now.  Night, everyone.


	2. Fallen

**Title.** Lost and Found**  
Part.** two**  
Part title.** Fallen**  
Authour. **~sushisama~ (sushivice@netscape.net)   
**Notes.**  Second part.  Finally.  Augh.  *dies from lack of sleep and food*

**/ / = thoughts     [ ] = dreams     ( ) = flashbacks**  
::*~~*::

            It was so easy to fall.  Sora had not the intent for it, but it came so easily, and he felt no need to resist.  So he gave in.  The feeling was quiet familiar - he had fallen like this once before.  It had been when he shoved Riku's Keyblade through his heart in order to free the Princesses...  The darkness that was around him, that was all consuming... he fell further into it.  
            It felt like an eternity of endless floating.  He wondered when it would finally stop.  It didn't take so long last time.  At least, it didn't feel like it took as long.  He remembered becoming a Heartless rather quickly, watching the discussion between Riku and Ansem and then chasing after his other friends upon his love's command.  
            When he finally landed, it was on his back upon something soft and cold.  It made him shiver, but he didn't feel much like getting up and finding warmth.  He only curled onto his side, trying to conserve all the heat he could.  Even though he stopped falling, it was still getting darker... and darker...  
            Sora allowed his eyes to close, trying to think of the light he once knew.  After all...  he could not follow...  he could not follow...  
            Suddenly his neck was craned upward some, one of the two necklaces around his neck being pulled upon.  He saw the crown pendent laying on the ground next to him, so he knew that it was the necklace Riku had given him that one night that the person was inspecting.  
            / Riku... /  The silver-haired boy had given him the gift the same night he had made the promise to always take care of the Keyblade master.  The promise he hadn't kept..  That Sora hoped there was some way of still keeping...  
            "Get up, Sora," a soft voice called, though it seemed to scold him.  It sounded familiar to him for some reason...  
            Sora remained on the ground, not wanting to move if only in fear of becoming cold.  He heard the other person sigh heavily, before he was yanked violently off the ground into a rather tight, but warm, embrace.  
            "You idiot..."  The words were whispered in a hot breath that went past his ear, making Sora shiver.  
            Sora's blue eyes widened as he finally realized who it was that was holding him.  He shoved away from the figure just to get a better look at his face.  "Ri... Riku..."  His unsure look become that of a large grin as he threw his arms around his lost friend, nuzzling into his neck, muttering, "Riku, Riku, my Riku..."  
            Riku could not help but smirk.  He returned his friend's hug and tightened the hold.  "My Sora..."  He ran his hand up and down the younger boy's back, savoring the feel of the boy once again in his arms.  He missed it, missed it so much.  He missed Sora's voice, touching him, being with him, talking with him...  He had missed everything about the brunette.  The past few months had been agony.  The absence of the one he loved made everything he loved about the boy seem more... apparent.  
            Sora kissed Riku's neck with quick pecks.  "I missed you so much, Riku...  So much..."  He clung tighter to the taller boy.  
            "I know, Sora.  I missed you, too."  
            "Why didn't you leave Kingdom Hearts?  Why didn't you come back to me?"  
            "I'm too far into the dark to return, Sora.  I have to stay here."  
            "...here?  Wait, Riku... where are we?"  
            Riku hesitated a moment before answering.  "...we're in Kingdom Hearts."  He pushed Sora away some so that he could look into the other's eyes.  He took on a disappointed look, saying, "Meaning that you followed me here."  
  


As much as I hate leaving it at such a horrible spot, I thought I'd go ahead and update this one, just so you guys know I'm at least working on it.  Sorrie I haven't been updating so much.  School is going to be rough for me this semester because I'm taking an independent study for French, I'm Reagent of my shire in Amtgard, and _Warrior's_ comes above all else.  I'm trying my best to keep up with everything, and I'm sorrie if it takes me awhile.  Damn school.  I can't wait until I graduate...  
And I will finish 'Fangs', at some point.  I promise, promise.

Now, for shout-outs, just because I haven't done them in awhile.  There shall be a lot.  Because I have to make up for both 'Glossed Over' and the first part of 'Lost and Found'.  Eh.  Damn me and my obsessions with replying to fans!  I should just make a message board and save myself the damnable energy...  Hye, wait, that's not a bad idea...  Hmm...  *starts to scheme*

To LoverofSilverHairedBishies

Hell of a name there.  Hieh.  I will upload the lemon on my site, once it is done.  I need to update my site, too...  Hmm, thanks for reminding me.  ^^;

To nekkyotwins

*twitch... o.o*  Nooo!  The evil 'c' word!  *cringe* (just kidding, btw^^;)

To Sephira

Sanku yuu!  ^_^

To LadyRune

I need to go back through the game(I got the bad ending, eeck).  I just have to beat that damnable wraith thingie so I can get the last batch of puppies and then I can get the good ending.  Damn it, that's going to take awhile... grr.  It did jump, didn't it?  Eh, I only have ideas for certain parts of the game, a lot for after the game.  My mind skips around a lot.  It is to blame for skipping.  *nodnod*  And I added the stabby part of the third chapter just for you.  ^_^

To Krimzon

..grr, no 'c' word.  ;P  My endings are always rushed.  I suck like that.  You also helped make the third chapter, with the little 'heartless' thing.  I had not thought about that until I read your post.  For this, I give you Squeeberries.  *nodnod*

To Kaya

Black shark-merman thingie is what I'm looking at when I do the sequel to 'Fangs'.  Thank you and to everyone else for the help on that.  ;)  *loveth on her fans*  Trust me, if you hear the 'c' word as much as I do, you'd hate it, too.  ;P  I always have confusing titles.  I like it that way.  Hieh.  I had trouble with the 3d part of Atlantica.  *shrugs*  It's just not my thing, I guess.  Hmm, ohwell, I won't be going there anytime soon, so it's all good.

To geometrygal

I like that part, too.  Ah, fluff.  The stuff we all wish our significant others would say to us, huh?  Hieh.

To Lineal

Then you shall small more, as I give you more yaoi.  W00t!

To Molly-chan

...*blinks*  He will or won't keep his promise.  I haven't decided yet if I want I really depressing ending or a really happy ending.  Eh, fans get to pick, as par usual.  And, yes, you shall receive more.  I am fond of this fandom.  I shall stick with it for awhile.  Squee.

To KawaiiAngel14

*lol*  It's okay.  I'm sick of the word just for it's repetitiveness, not that's it's like an insult or anything to me.  ;)  Thank you for your compliment.

To Lito Kid Skullington

I beat that fight my second try, when I actually equipped my skills right.  Hieh.  Silly mindie.  ^^;  Lobster?  *rotfl*  That would be beautiful.  I'm sticking with the merman thing, though, otherwise I would.  *image of Riku as I lobster, scuttling away pops into mind... starts cackling madly*  So wonderful.  So, so wonderful.

To Insanity x2

Thank you.  I try to stick to characters' real personalities as close as possible.  ^_^  And I brought 'im back!  Aren't you happy?  Squee!

To Eve

Thank you, thank you.  ^_^

To Mel

W00t.  Then, read you shall.  ^_^

To VinnieNoNeko

...*o.O*  Being stalked doesn't said happy to me.  I think I'll be a good authour and write.  *gets to it*

To Anime Writer Karica

I shall update as soon as possible, I swear.  ^^;

To Angel

Don't feel like a freak.  There are some things in fics I write because they happened between me and my boy.  I know exactly where you're coming from.  I'm happy that I can get someone to relate to my stories.  Makes me feel like a good authour.  ^_^

To LadyRune 

I know, I know...  I should keep up with my stories.  Plugh.  I'll get to it.  ;P  Hieh.

To FangFire

Thank you.  ^_^

To Kate

*hands you box of tissues*  Don't cry!  There shall be a happy ending, if not in this fic, then in others!  ^^;

To Kirei no Anime262

*just blinks and lets the fan relieve her anger*  *O.O*  I must remember happy ending for this one, or else muchness of deathness will probably occur...  *o.O*

To MetallicPink Sakura

Thank you.  ^_^

To TruKaiba

I didn't stop there!  There's a sequel!  Really!  ^^;

To shadow-of-hearts

Yes, working until late in the morning is really not good for you.  I should really stop doing that.  Ohwell.  *big, stupid, sleepy grin*

To cherrygal3

If you think this is nice, you should read my novel series, _Warrior's_.  I'm much more proud of that than some fanfics.  ^_^  Thank you, for your compliments.  ^_^

To Dark-angel

I will, as soon as I upload this part.  ;)

To Mistychan

Thank you.  Writing is a future career of mine, so I'd only hope I could write well.  Hieh.  ;)

To Kirei no Anime262

Mmm..  chocolate...  *gets hungry*  Mmm...  Utada Hikaru...  *goes to listen to 'Deep River'*  'Hikari' is better than 'Simple and Clean', to me.  But, anyway, that could be quite possible.  He could be referring to Riku...  Kind of makes sense with the song.  Has anyone done a songfic to that song yet?  I mean, I know it's been in fics, but only song by other people...  Has been made into a songfic yet?  I could write that...  Or 'Hikari', whichever... Hmm..

To Eriol-sama

I will not tell if the promise is kept or not.  That's for me to know, and for you to read and find out.  ;)

To Kate

Don't forget the chocolate ice cream!  That always makes me feel better when I cry...  Hieh...

To Darkness-abiding-fiend

....*O.O*  I have been threatened.  Oh.  Dear.  *writewrite*

To LadyRune

I hate insomnia.  Thank god for anti-psychotics.  They make me both sane and sleep, which are two very good things.  Need to get all the stuffs for Ultima Weapon.  And I like how Square does that.  Gives it an.. enduring feature, you know?  I would incorporate it in, but I haven't gotten it yet.  Eh, I'll work on that.

My GOD.  My fingers about to fall off.  So cold.  So much typing.  I think I'm going to go take a breather...  Take care, read and review.  *goes to make sure she doesn't have frost bite*


	3. Ever even TRIED?

Part. three  
Part title. Ever even TRIED?  
Authour. ~sushisama~ (sbolce@esper.com)  
Notes. Been a while, hasn't it?  Well, here it is, the third part.  Won't be the last, though the ending could easily make it that way.  Don't worry, there shall be at least two or more parts.  When I get time.  Hieh.  Read and review, please!

/ thoughts /    [ dreams ]       ( flashbacks )  
::*~~*::

"Are... are you mad at me, Riku?" Sora weakly asked.  He had stepped away a step from his silver-haired friend, shrinking under the unreadable look that Riku was giving him.  
             Riku sighed and shook his head.  "No, Sora, I'm not mad.  It's just that..."  He looked out over the barren snow land of the inside of Kingdom Hearts.  "I didn't want you to be here.  Not in this emptiness...  Why didn't you find Kairi?"  
             Sora looked down.  "She didn't even remember you, Riku...  She just wanted to be with me, without any obstacles."  He looked back up at Riku who was facing him again, their eyes locking.  "I don't want to forget you, Riku.  You mean so much to me..."  
            "Sora..."  
            "I'm sorry I followed you, but I couldn't help it!"  He latched onto Riku's shoulders, his cheek over his heart.  "I didn't mean to...  I just...  I fell because my heart became empty without you..."  
            "Sora."  
            "I know that there's heartless here, but...  Kingdom Hearts is light, isn't it?  So, doesn't that mean that you still have your heart?"    
            "Both light and dark dwell here, Sora.  Sure, Kingdom Hearts is light, but every light has a shadow.  And I am still one of those shadows."  
            "Why can't you get your light back?"  He nuzzled Riku's chest.  "...why can't I be your light?"  
            "Because that's not how it works, Sora. I'm here because..."  
            "...because you wanted to see the worlds," Sora finished.  "It was unfair, that I got to see so much and you didn't."  He drew back to look Riku in the eyes, a grin on his face.  "Let's go find the way out of here and go see the universe!"  
            "Sora, it's not that easy," Riku repeated.  
            Sora's eyes narrowed a bit in frustration.  "Have you even _tried_?"  
            Riku was taken aback by Sora's comment, both by its meaning and the way he said it.  He sounded almost... disappointed in him.  "No... I haven't..."  
            Sora grabbed Riku's hand, his demeanor taking a one-eighty as he smiled brightly.  "Then, let's go!"  He tugged on Riku's arm, trying to lead him... well, he didn't know where he was leading him, but he didn't care.  He was with him again, he was going to travel again, he... he...  
            Why wasn't Riku budging?  
            "Riku...?" Sora asked, trying to understand the unreadable look on his boyfriend's face.  
            He was surprised when he was suddenly pulled roughly into an embrace, Riku's lips falling upon his with bruising force.  His initial shock wore off quickly, though, as he wrapped his arms around the silver-haired boy's waist, deepening the kiss.  
            As he pulled away, Riku locked his cerulean eyes with Sora's bright, blue ones, a smile across his lips.  "We can go.  But not yet."  
            "Not yet?"  
            Riku shook his head.  "No."  
            "Why not?"  
            The smile on Riku's face got bigger.  "Because I have a better idea..."

I shall now let your dirty, perverted minds think of what Riku's 'better idea' is.  ;P  
Sorrie it took so long.  It may take longer for the next part.  I'm trying.  School sucks.  And, fans of the other new fic 'Give Me Up', I'm going to try to work on it sometime this weekend.  Eeck.  Ohwell.  Read and review!  ^^;

[edit]

Added due to new rule:

The authour is only slightly upset. Only a bit, nothing really. I've just been berated with requests by people for me to update the fic(one fan in particular keeps reviewing and asking for it*glare*). I am not mad, really, just a little irked. When you want an authour to update - at least, this particular authour - you email _personally_, not the emails I receive because of review alert, and you IM me(as RitaFreshmen2000 so kindly does every now and again). Talking about it with fans normally inspires me to get it done.  
Continuous review alerts do not.  
I do not mean to leave you all hanging. I apologize for having done so. But, you see, I am only seventeen, and I have a lot going on. Let's see, shall we?  
- School  
- Oh, yeah, SCHOOL  
- Statistics AP test I have to study for(god, will I have so much time when I'm done with that thing...)  
- I am the Regent of my Shire in Amtgard, which does take a bit of responsibility  
- I have a boyfriend that I only get to see once to twice a week, and I do prefer seeing him than to writing fics  
- _School_  
- I have two Digimon fics to work on, finishing my Escaflowne one(though it's been over a year...), JtHM fic(plus one that's been boiling in my head, recently... grr...), the sequel to 'Fangs', more to the other Kingdom Hearts fic 'Give Me Up', Warrior's Heart(which takes precedence over EVERYTHING), and my comic '_thE_cUr3_f0|2_Real!TY_'  
- **School**  
- Four websites  
- I live with my parents, so I have to do things for them like chores. Sucks, doesn't it?  
- SCHOOL  
  
...wow, my life sucks. I hate school.  
Once summer comes, I should be free to concentrate on this fic, amongst my many others.   
  
Which leads me to a confession. One of the reasons I haven't updated is because... yes, I have run out of ideas. So, this is left to everyone out there - GIVE ME IDEAS. I shall let the fans write the rest of the fic - which is actually an experiment I've been wanting to do for a while now.  
So, either email me, IM me(sn: zyruchan), or just leave a happy review. Just not a lot of reviews by the same person, and none of them threatening; it would be muchly appreciated.  
With that said, I have homework to do. *the grumbling commences* Have fun, send as many ideas as you can think of. Within a month, I will compile the ideas and write. Oh, will I write... And if I don't, you all may eat my soul. I'll hand it to you on a silver platter, and write as many fics for people as they like.  
Wait, that gives me an idea...  
All right, whoever's idea I use, I will write any fic for them, any coupling, so long as I know the series. That sound good? If not, then just ignore me. Other than that, though, I must get to work, for this project is going to be the making or undoing of my grade... Eh...


End file.
